You Were Always There
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Dedicated to the unique friendship of Ash and Pikachu that seems to be everlasting. Rated T.
**Brand new story! Totally got this idea on my bus ride home from school. This poem was written by me so please do not try to plagiarize in any way possible because I will know. I hope you like this and I don't own Pokémon or it's characters. Just the poem and the idea for the story. :-)**

 **Warning: There are some mentions of depression and cutting in this so if that's a trigger for you in anyway possible than you can stop reading now or just skip those parts. :-)**

…

 _Remember when we first met?_

 _All those years ago._

A red and white Poke-Ball was shoved into my tan hands. It felt smooth in my grasp and I saw a tiny lightning bolt on the top, it's sunshine yellow color faded.

I gripped it in my sweaty grasp and looked up towards Professor Oak. He had a small frown on his face.

" That Pokémon is a little disobedient Ash."

I frowned a little and bounced it in my hands. I looked up at Professor Oak and shot him a tiny smile.

" I can handle anything! I'm just excited to have my first Pokémon!"

 _I knew you didn't like me_

 _That much was clear_

" Come on Pikachu!"

I grunted loudly with the effort of trying to pull the stubborn mouse with me. I had tied a rope around his pudgy body and had the pink rubber gloves my mom packed for me around the other end.

He already shocked me once. It wasn't happening again.

I glared at the grinning mouse and sighed hunching my shoulders.

" Come on Pikachu please?"

He snorted clearly irritated. Sighing in frustration myself, I continued to drag Pikachu around wishing he didn't hate his Poke-Ball so much.

 _But when we were in trouble_

 _On that first day._

The rain pounded harder against my body as I shielded Pikachu from the rain. The sound of screeching Spearows stabbed at my hearing. The bike I had stolen from that orange hair girl wobbled and buckled with the force I was riding with.

I stared down at Pikachu and held back tears.

" You'll be okay," I whispered pedaling faster. " We'll both be okay."

 _When I was in trouble_

 _You were there._

A blinding light pierced my vision as I glanced at the bike lying on the other side of the muddy dirt road. The flock of Spearow stood staring at Pikachu and me with their piercing gazes.

I hugged Pikachu and placed him on the ground near his Poke-Ball.

" Please get in Pikachu."

His big brown eyes stared at me and he shook his small head. My bottom lip quivered. I took a deep breath and spun around bringing my arms to shield him.

" If you want to get to Pikachu you're going to have to get through me first! I won't stand here and watch as you hurt my friend!"

Lightning flashed in the sky again, which finally pulled the Spearows out of their stupor. They raced towards me and I closed my eyes.

This was worth it. If it meant protecting my friend, I would die a thousand deaths to know he was safe.

I felt a small weight on my shoulder jump on an off in a quick interval. I cracked my eyes open to see Pikachu in mid-air releasing a large thunderbolt.

I flew back and landed on the ground temporarily blinded. I groaned and opened them to see Pikachu right next to me.

The rain had mysteriously stopped letting the sunshine in his brown orbs. I smiled and he smiled back.

I pushed my sore body into a sitting position and gently cradled Pikachu in my arms staring at the large rainbow covering the entire sky.

" Whoa." I whispered.

A loud screeching pierced the air overhead and I stared into the shimmering golden body of a Pokémon. It flapped its wings majestically and I was entranced.

I grasped Pikachu a little tighter.

" Did you see that?"

" Cha." He cooed softly.

 _When we first met our friends_

 _Misty and Brock_

" You ruined my bike! You'll be paying for this!" Misty screamed holding the charred remains of her bike.

" I can't take this badge."

" Yes you can. You deserve it because of your kindness to your Pokémon.

 _And went all on those amazing adventures_

 _Through life and death_

 _You were always there_

All I felt was pain as the two attacks from Mewtwo and Mew collided. The scream that was supposed to escape my throat got caught never escaping.

I didn't remember much from that incident until the end when I noticed you crying for me. Tears streamed down your face caking your usual bright yellow fur.

You seemed so sad. Your heart was broken for a moment and the light had disappeared from your eyes.

That's the only thing I was able to remember from that incident.

 _When I was going through a tough time_

 _At thirteen_

 _Loss after loss occurring._

" Ash are you okay?" That was Dawn.

" Come on Ash you have to eat!" That was Brock.

" Pikapi!"

" Go away!" I screamed throwing the pillow across the room.

 _And pain seemed to consume me like the ocean_

 _Drowning me in its depths_

The smooth cool metal of the blade traced lightly against my skin. I ran it up and down never really touching the surface. I just lightly traced it shivering each time it passed over my warm skin.

Everything in me wanted to release the pent up emotion I was feeling, but another more quiet part of me knew this was a dangerous habit. That part of me knew I shouldn't do this.

But I was also really stubborn.

Without a second to hesitate, I pushed the blade against my skin and watched as the skin split open. Thick red blood ran down my wrist and my eyes widened.

I had just placed the blade against my skin again to make another cut when the door to my room was smashed open.

The lock busted and I rested terrified eyes on the panting form of Pikachu.

His eyes darted towards my wrist first and then my eyes. He shook his head and ran towards me, anger in his features.

 _You slapped the blade from my hands_

 _And stared at me, hurt._

 _You hugged me tightly letting my tears fall_

 _You were there then_

He placed a paw on my wrist and licked the blood away. He nudged my hand and looked me dead in the eyes as to say:

'I'm here for you.'

Tears slipped down my face and I hugged him tightly.

 _When my mother died when I was thirty-two_

 _And I seemed to go back to my habits_

Rain.

Black.

Crying.

I sat in the bathroom relieving every moment of that funeral rocking back and forth. My mother had been fighting cancer for the last two years and it finally consumed her. My mother. The one who had always been with me throughout my journey's making my outfits, and cheering for me when I was down. The one with the amazing cooking and sense of humor. She was gone. Just like that.

My tear-filled eyes glanced at the still shiny blade from nineteen years ago that Pikachu had smacked from my hand.

I traced the non-existent scar on my wrist reminiscing on that moment of weakness. I took a deep breath and chucked it across the room watching as it bounced off the walls.

 _You stopped me_

No.

Never again.

 _You made me remember your eyes_

I would never cause pain in Pikachu's eyes like that ever again.

 _I threw the blade away_

 _You were always there_

" Do you Serena Yvonne take Ash Ketchum to be your lawful wedded husband?"

" I do."

" Do you Ash Ketchum take Serena Yvonne to be lawful wedded wife?"

" I do."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

 _Remember when I first got married_

 _And had my own kids?_

" Come on honey you can do it!"

" Oh Ash be quiet!"

I sweat dropped as she groaned in pain. Her hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and she smiled at me sweetly before a scream tore through her throat.

I winced and glanced at Pikachu in the chair next to me.

 _You smiled at us_

 _Brown eyes sparkling_

" Aren't they beautiful?"

I smiled warmly at the bundle of joys in both of our arms.

" Yeah they are. What do you think Pikachu?"

" Cha!" He cooed smiling a little.

 _You were there then_

" Please give a warm welcome to our youngest Pokémon Master ever! Ash Ketchum!"

Screams of praise could be heard throughout the stadium and I smiled bending down to catch Pikachu in my arms.

 _Remember when I finally became a Pokémon Master_

 _At the age of thirty-three?_

" Who do you dedicate your success to Mr. Ketchum?"

I smiled into the camera being pushed into my face.

" Well obviously my beautiful wife Serena who is now Kalos Queen and my two wonderful twin girls Sophie and Kayla,"

I glanced at Pikachu on my shoulder. His body was slowly graying and wrinkles were starting to appear on his once youthful face, but his eyes still sparkled with fierce determination. I smiled warmly.

" But out of everyone it would have to be Pikachu right here. He's always been with me through the hard times and has faced every battle head on. Without him I wouldn't be what I am today."

 _We shared the victory together_

 _You and me_

 _You were there then_

I sighed scratching at my graying hair. I watched with sadness hugging both my crying daughter as my wife's casket was lowered into the ground.

I stared at the wedding band on my finger and I sighed.

We had been married for over forty years until she had passed on in her sleep.

I felt a rough tongue licking my exposed hand. I glanced at the aging form of Pikachu and I let out a smile although it came as more of a grimace.

 _Remember when my wife died many years later_

 _Due to old age_

I sat in our darkened bedroom looking at an old photo from when we were kids. Kids still traveling the world without a care. I traced her face and a tear fell.

A familiar weight settled itself on my lap and licked the tears from my face one by one.

 _Despite feeling the same effects_

I hugged him tightly burying my face into his gray and yellow fur sobbing uncontrollably.

 _You let me cry like all those years before_

The wind blew softly through my now completely gray locks. The air was cold and crisp and I pulled my coat tighter heading towards two graves today.

One for my wife. I gave her, her favorite flowers. Roses.

The other for one of my best friends. Along with a packet of ketchup. Just incase.

 _Now as I sit at your grave_

 _Reminiscing on all those times_

 _I smile and cry_

 _You were always there_

I traced the words one by one tears slipping down my withered face. I thought about all the good times we had. I wish you could have stayed. I wish we could have traveled the world forever never growing old. My youth had many of the better days.

 _Even through my ups and downs_

 _Even when you're buried under the ground_

 _Six feet under_

I smiled staring at the ghost of my best friend at his peak. His fur was back to its former sunshine yellow when I had first got him and his brown eyes sparkled in determination like they always had.

" Pikapi."

 _You're still here._

… **..**

 **-Sniffles- All right then. That turned out a little more depressing than I had intended. Please review if you liked it. :-)**


End file.
